character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Johan Vogel
Johan Vogel (Changed from Johan Vogl) is a former agent of the Sol System Justice Bureau who was revealed to be a double agent working for Cloak. Johan worked under the orders of Frank Talbot in the Cambin Mossa tactical team and was Frank's best friend. During a mission to capture Sebastian De Hora, Johan stole valuable information from Sebastian's server and confronted his teammates, causing him to become a fugitive of the law. Background Life in Austria Johan Vogl was born in Stixenaich, Austria in 3961, in the midst of the tension between Austria and the Global Government. Rising nationalism in Austria heavily conflicted with the Global Government's ideology, causing extreme tension between them. When Johan turned seventeen, the tensions reached their height, and in a collective attack by nationalists all over the country, nationalists attacked Global Government buildings. This was the Austrian Insurgency, a bloody revolution that ended in disaster for Austria. Johan witnessed the cold-blooded murder of friends and family who participated in the insurgency, as the Global Government ruthlessly executed any nationalists they found. This escalated until Johan was forced to hide in a closet as he watched his parents be gunned down by government agents. This caused Johan to despise the Global Government, feeling they had taken everything from him. Soon, Johan joined the Warson Program and received training to join Cambin Mossa, which he planned to betray from the beginning. Anti-Orthodox: Code Black In his first canon appearance, Johan Vogel is seen as the cold, distant second in command of Cambin Mossa, with the other members Claire Myla and Taylor Allan stating how little they know about him. However, Johan did get along well with Frank Talbot, the leader of the group, even considering him to be his best friend. During the raid of a Superior Sons base, Johan fought well and killed more of the terrorists than any other Cambin Mossa member. Claire made note of how angry Johan seemed during the fighting, which Frank agreed with. When the SS leader ran, Johan ran after him, with Frank following. This led to a shootout on top of the main facility building, where Johan was shot. However, due to his armor, Johan's injuries were not severe and Johan rammed the leader off the roof, causing him to break most of his bones from the fall. Frank then interrogated the leader on the location of Sebastian, which he revealed. Information Appearance Johan is tall and muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is almost seen in power armor of some kind, often dark in color. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Johan is notorious for appearing cold and distant from most people he is near. However, this is not the case. He greatly cares for rebellion members and even most criminals. Frank Talbot is the person who got to know Johan best, and believes Johan is a good person, just misguided. Likes Rebellion Groups, Good People, His Mission Dislikes The Global Government, Faulty Equipment, Failing Missions Hobbies Johan has no discernible hobbies. Abilities * Warson Training - In Project Warson, Johan was trained to be an elite soldier of the Global Government, making him one of the deadliest fighters in the galaxy. ** Enhanced Condition - Through the Warson Program, Johan's body and senses have been pushed to the very brink, going well over what normal people can achieve. ** Hyper Combat - Being trained as an elite for the Global Government, Johan is one of the greatest fighters in the galaxy, only truly challenged by other elite fighters. Johan has mastered almost every martial art and combat with almost every weapon, can read the body language of others, remember and copy moves he sees others do and know how to kill almost anything, all while remaining unpredictable to his opponents. * Above-Genius IQ - A natural ability of Johan's is that he was born with unnaturally high intelligence. He has an IQ score of 212, one of the highest ever recorded. This has led him to be able to accomplish many things with his mind. ** Hacking Intuition - When Johan worked for the SSJB and Cambin Mossa he often worked as the team's hacker, using his intellect to skillfully destroy security systems and steal important sealed files. ** Combat Perception - Using both his intelligence and Warson training, Johan has become a master of combat perception, being able to easily deduce fighting styles of his opponents and properly counter them. * Indomitable Will - Johan is so focused and has reinforced his mind so much that he is well known for his iron will and is completely uncontrollable by psychics. Paraphernalia * Long-Gun * 945 Charger (Pulse Gun) * Blade * Defensive Armor * Hacking HoloBoard * DNA Scanner * Shock Chips Limitations * In a fight with another Cambin Mossa member, Johan has about an equal chance of failing. * Johan dislikes killing anyone not involved in the Global Government, even criminals. Trivia * Johan and Frank's relationship is similar to Charles Xavier and Magneto. * It is never stated how Johan became the leader of the Liberty Brigade Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Anti-Orthodox